The present invention relates generally to the field of bookmarked web content, and more particularly to maintaining continuous access to bookmarked web content.
The bookmarking of web content is a useful feature employed by most internet web browsers enabling a user to quickly navigate to the web content as needed, saving the user time because they do not have to perform a new search or manually enter a web address every time they need to access the web site they have in mind. Bookmarked content can also be stored in cache memory so that it is more quickly accessed in terms of computer processing time. However, web content, such as a web page, can be modified by a web content provider, moved to a different Uniform Resource Locator (URL) or a different web server, or removed. Accordingly, web browser based applications, known as “plugins,” can be employed to allow a web browser user to maintain continuous access to bookmarked web content in the event normal access has been disrupted.